


Питомец

by Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, M/M, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в жизни произошла трагедия - заведи питомца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Питомец

Ризу не нравится чайна-таун. Здесь шумно, местами грязно и совершенно невозможно затеряться в толпе. Но выбирать не приходится.  
Симпатии и антипатии имеют значение до определенного предела, а предел Риза наступил, когда Гарольд грянулся в грязь, а кровь из пробитого легкого начала смешиваться с дождем. Он еще подумал, что умирать в дождь - пошло.  
К сожалению у смерти нет вкуса.  
  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
Риз изумленно хлопает глазами - застать его врасплох получается редко. Тем не менее, он не заметил, как дверь магазинчика открылась.  
\- Я могу вам помочь? - у этого китайца очень правильный английский.  
\- Да. Маршал Дженнингс, - он вытаскивает жетон. - Я пришел к вам по поводу детектива Леона Оркотта.  
Китаец сладко улыбается и отступает назад, в дышащий странными запахами мрак.  
\- Конечно, маршал. Проходите. Вы как раз к чаю.  
  
Не надо было соглашаться. Три часа спустя Риз стоит в библиотеке, держа в руках громадную клетку и брошюру по уходу за птицами. Медведь скулит, сжавшись в углу, а птица неподвижно сидит на спинке кресла Гарольда. Желтые глаза немигающе смотрят на Джона.  
Не надо было соглашаться. Но он и не соглашался, так ведь? Они с китайцем поговорили про Леона Оркотта, потом Ризу продемонстрировали газету, в которой черным по белому значилось - мафиози, обещавший свернуть Оркотту башку, умер утром. Причина - неосторожное обращение с опасным домашним животным. Риз не знал, что тигров можно держать в квартире.  
Потом они пили чай в гостиной. Китаец придвигал к нему коробку с пончиками, а Ризу кусок в горло не лез, потому что пончики... В общем, он был не голоден. А потом он согласился на экскурсию по магазину, они вошли в какую-то комнату, и увидели птицу. Неаккуратный комок перьев, жуткий клюв и большие желтые глаза. У Риза еще вдруг защемило в груди - так, что он побоялся умереть на месте, как Гарольд.  
\- Вы скучаете по своему другу, мистер Дженнингс?  
Откуда, интересно, звучал тот голос? Китаец молчал. Он вообще не открывал рта.  
А Риз не скучал. Просто все рано или поздно умирают, и Гарольд тоже умер, только рано, очень рано. В дождливый день, от почти случайной пули. Иногда Ризу кажется, что пуля промахнулась. Или их изначально было две - дышать больно, а иногда просто невозможно.  
\- Никому его не показывайте. И непременно читайте вслух книги, каждый вечер, - сказал китаец.  
Но Риз не соглашался забирать птицу. Нет. Просто теперь она сидит в библиотеке, а он ищет на полке Диккенса. Собственный голос кажется чужим. Медведь скулит. А ночью, стоит закрыть глаза, Джон видит Гарольда.  
  
Финч сидит там, где сидела птица. И глаза таращит точно так же.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит ему Джон. - Я посмотрел в интернете, это исполинский козодой. Не зяблик.  
Гарольд подходит ближе, садится на диван рядом. Он никогда бы так при жизни не сделал, но Джон утыкается ему в плечо и глубоко вдыхает знакомый запах. У Гарольда бьется сердце. Теплая рука ложится Джону на затылок - еще одна вещь, которая никогда не случилась бы при жизни Финча.  
\- Стоило тебе умереть, и вот... - Джон осекается и мотает головой. Не стоило. Умирать никому не стоит.  
Но Гарольд, кажется, не обижается.  
\- Финч, - говорит Джон в дорогой пиджак. - Финч, ты такой мудак. Неужели было сложно надеть жилет.  
Утром птица сидит на том же месте.  
Джон гуляет с Медведем, Джон созванивается с Фаско, Джон получает новый номер. Жизнь прекрасна. В библиотеке сумрачно, и птица немигающе смотрит на стеллаж с книгами. Медведь даже не подходит к ней, а Джону кажется, что в присутствии уродливого комка перьев легче дышать. Вечером он читает "Рождественскую Песнь" и никогда еще классический текст не звучал так проникновенно.  
Ночью приходит Гарольд и они говорят о профилактике преступлений и комедии дель-арте. Финч улыбается, и у него чистая рубашка, без следов крови.  
Джон не скучает по другу. У него нет друзей. И есть работа. И птица.  
Но он не соглашался забирать птицу и когда-нибудь вернет ее в магазин.  
Вечером он берется за "Дэвида Копперфильда".  
  
Когда твоя жизнь держится на трехногом табурете личных связей, ты становишься очень сердечным человеком. Когда табурет выбивают из-под ног, ты либо вешаешься, либо учишься летать. Ризу кажется, что он научился. Но он не уверен, чему именно. Происходящее мало тянет на полет, а в горле саднит и легкие горят от недостатка воздуха. Кажется, его так много - все эти экологические программы, деревья на улицах, - но нет. Его ужасно мало. Риз вздыхает, когда разбивает голову убийцы Гарольда об асфальт.  
Клетка стоит пустая. Птица предпочитает кресло.  
Очень странно - читать по вечерам Диккенса уродливому птенцу-переростку. Он ведь даже не моргает. Очень странно, что в Чайна-тауне больше нет того магазина. Можно попробовать найти Леона Оркотта, но нет времени. Номера продолжают приходить. И Гарольд - тоже.  
Ночью время течет иначе. Во сне Джон всегда сидит на диване, а Финч подсаживается рядом, вздыхает и поправляет очки. Джон вздыхает тоже, набирает побольше воздуха в грудь. Голос у Гарольда тихий, но каждое слово изумительно слышно, как будто оно предназначено специально для Джона, запаковано и снабжено карточкой.  
\- Финч, - говорит Джон. - Финч, я хочу уволиться. Или давай поедем в отпуск.  
Просыпаться в слезах - тоже пошло. Но не так, как умирать в дождь.  
  
...  
  
Джона убивают в ясный день через две недели. Похороны под фальшивым именем отличаются быстротой.  
Детектив Фаско сидит на кладбищенской скамейке, держа в руках поводок Медведя. Глаза у него сухие и злые, но пальцы немного дрожат. Он смотрит на свежую могилу под раскидистым деревом и беззвучно ругается.  
\- Извините, - какой-то китаец в национальном костюме останавливается рядом. Лайонелл вскидывает глаза. Медведь вяло виляет хвостом. - Я просто пришел за птицей.  
\- Какой еще птицей? - переспрашивает Фаско.  
\- Я продал этому мужчине птицу, - китаец указывает на дерево. - Вы - родственник?  
Фаско качает головой и вглядывается в сплетение ветвей над могилой. Если напрячь глаза, там можно разглядеть большое черное пятно.  
\- Знаете, козодои считались в свое время королями тьмы, - голос у китайца тихий, но слышно каждое слово. - В восточноевропейской мифологии они были предвестниками смерти.  
\- И что? - грубо буркает Лайонелл.  
Китаец пожимает плечами.  
\- Он не хочет уходить. Может, предвестник смерти может быть и провожатым, как считаете?  
Фаско молчит. Он старается не связываться с психами.  
Черное пятно в ветках изредка движется и кажется, что в середине горят негасимым пламенем два желтых глаза.  
Иногда стоит умереть, чтобы начать дышать.


End file.
